


Mirror, Mirror

by Woon



Series: Tales of Spoopy Bingo Thingy 2019 [24]
Category: The Lost Boys (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Hide and Seek, Lights Out, M/M, Mirrors, lost in a maze
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27802777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woon/pseuds/Woon
Summary: Hide and seek in a mirror maze with David
Relationships: David/Reader
Series: Tales of Spoopy Bingo Thingy 2019 [24]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1501919
Kudos: 10





	Mirror, Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> one more overdue blurb/ficlet finally done

* * *

Was it a bad idea to follow a guy you just met into a poorly lit mirror maze? Definitely. Was it a horrible idea to let him talk you into playing hide and seek so close to the fun park closing? Fuck yeah, it was and like a silly fool, you went against instincts because of his mischievous grin and the way his voice sent shivers along your spine.

The way the mirrors distorted your images as you passed them was off-putting and it had already been what seemed an eternity when the lights went out. “David?” Maybe he left you to get lost to amuse himself, he seemed the type. 

You reached out and felt the cold smoothness of the mirror in front of you, “Found you,” David’s voice next to your ear sent goosebumps along your skin...

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> I like how this turned out. leave a comment if you liked this if you want...


End file.
